


Artists And Alchemy

by DeadlyPlushie



Category: The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Gen, The Misfits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyPlushie/pseuds/DeadlyPlushie
Summary: When you don't like the path in front of you, paint yourself a new one.





	Artists And Alchemy

_I’ve never really been much of a leader. Or a follower either._

 

Since my sandbox days I’ve just sat in the back and did my own thing. Making little paper airplanes or drawing on myself in class. Granted I wasn’t “allowed” per say to do this, that I should have been paying attention in class and taking notes. But the world was so much more boring than what I could come up with myself, so I kept doing my own thing.

Once high school hit the teachers already knew about me and my reputation. I don’t study, I skip class, I draw on everything. I just couldn’t care less. And they didn’t care about me either. What they did care about was that I aced every exam they handed to me without studying. They were convinced that I was cheating, even trying to give me the tests verbally. I always passed with flying colors. My parents warned me about making a name for myself. That I’m one step closer to exposing myself. That I’m just causing trouble for myself and my family.

That’s why I couldn’t be happier for college. Moving out of the house and out on my own. That doesn’t mean I won’t stop making my own rules though.

The train ride from country roads to city streets was a long one. It rained non stop, so the passing time faded together. It seemed like constant nightshade just drizzled in droplets. I went through cycles of listening to podcasts on my phone, sketching, eating, and falling asleep. I think the trip in total was about 5? 6 hours? I would’ve found a longer train, but this was as far away as they went from home. The lights on the train helped keep me awake during the final stretch. The environment was completely different from what I was used to. Long grassy knolls replaced by busy city streets. Old brick buildings instead towering structures filled with the hustle and bustle of people trying to work and finish what they needed to do before crashing at home. Quiet nights and chirping crickets now vibrating with life. Music from noisy cars, honking, phone calls, etc etc. I popped a few scattered skittles in my mouth as the whistle blew and the train slowed. I kinda wished a bought an umbrella before I left, but oh well. I took off my hoodie and wrapped my sketchbook in it before shoving it in my duffel bag.

_‘God I’m gonna be so pissed if I ruin it already.’_

I wait for the other passengers to trail out of their cars and try to get out of the rain and into the station. I pull out my phone and slide past the lock screen of a very cute dog and start punching in numbers. I plug one ear as my phone is held to the other.

_‘Istg if the city is always this loud…’_

“Hello?” A chipper voice rings out from the other end.

“Aye Toby. Just got off the train. You gonna be here soon?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m around the corner. Lemme just pull around and I’ll be right there.”

I sigh out of pure relief.

“Thanks again man. You’re a lifesaver.”

He laughs. “You won’t be saying that once I put you to work. See you in a minute.”

He hangs up and the phone feels heavy in my hand. This was the start of a whole new beginning for me. The question on my mind, however, is if story would be any better than my last.

Toby pulls into the pick up and drop off road and slides out of his seat.

“Jaren!” He exclaims “Aw it’s been so long! How’ve you been?”

He wraps me into a hug and nearly breaks my back in excitement.

“I’ve been alright.” I awkwardly chuckle. “It’s good to see you too.” Toby looks down at my bag and single suitcase and raises an eyebrow.

“Is this all you have?”

I shrug and he just shakes his head.

“Once you’re settled in I’m taking you shopping.”

“Don’t threaten me with a good time. I think I need a nap first though. Or dinner.”

Toby rolls his eyes as he throws my bag in the back.

“Do _not_ act like you haven’t slept more than half the way here Smit.”

I raise my hands in defense as Toby opens the car door and goes back to the wheel.

“Listen, a man’s gotta rest. I got up early to pack up my shit!”  
“Yeah, because a duffel bag is so hard to fill.”

I subtly flick him off as I buckle my seat belt. He of course sees this, and sticks his tongue out at me in response.

“Nah man you’re alright. We can do stuff tomorrow. We’re closed on Sundays so I can show you around a bit weather permitting.”

I nod my head as I take out a half full bottle of Mountain Dew.

“Sounds good to me.Show me the way of a city boy you rich motherfucker.”

“Hey- woah, okay.” He says raising a finger. “I don’t have my parent’s money anymore. They helped me set up the shop and then I told them I didn’t want anymore. Everything else is my own hard earned cash.”

I smirk as I take a swig of sweet dew.

“Sure. What about the Christmas checks? Or birthday bills?”

“Slander!” He shouts with the dumbest grin. “Those don’t count! I can’t control what my grandmother does and doesn’t gift me!”

“You can if you tell her not to do it!”  
“I’ve tried! You can’t convince a grandmother to not give her grandbabies gifts that she wants to give. Not only is she stubborn as a bull, but it would break her little old heart.”

“That’s some bull- _shit!_ ” I laugh.

“Ha-ha, very clever. Keep it up or I won’t buy you new shoes.”

I motion to lock my mouth and throw away the key.

“So how’s college life been treating you so far? Haven’t seen you since like 8th grade.”

I shrug and point to my locked mouth.

“Oh fuck off” He laughs, nudging me with this elbow.

“No seriously though. I know your parents have always been pretty…” He trails off.

“Strict? Overbearing? Drowning me in their own shitty issues? Yeah they’re still like that.”

I stretch my arms and pretend like it wasn’t even shit to me.

“But dude I’ve been so ready to move out. I’m 21 and I can do whatever the fuck I want now!”

“Well,” Toby chuckled nervously “Not anything.”

“Yeah, yeah I know. Not the illegal shit. I’m not that dumb.”

“I know! I know I’m just double checking. I trust you dude.”

I nod and let out a small sigh.

“I know. I trust you too. Wouldn’t ask to bunk with you if I didn’t.”

“Are you sure it’s not because of my mad stacks?”

“Oh no that’s definitely the reason. I promise I’ll laugh at all of your jokes as long as you get me some gucci slides.” I say with big puppy dog eyes.

Toby and I had known each other since Grade school and hit it off naturally. I don’t think I even understood the concept of money at the time so he always knew it was real. And the fact that I would threaten any kid who would ask for favors or try to pickpocket him. We were a great team before he moved into the city, and I intended to keep that bond going.

“We’re here!” He cheers as we drive up a relatively empty street. I hadn’t even realized that we drove for another half hour after Toby had picked me up. We were still close to the city, but it wasn’t smack dab in the center like we were before.

The store was very ‘Toby’ to say in the least. The outside as painted a pastel pink and had an unlit ‘OPEN’ sign hanging over displays of cupcakes and wedding cakes. Above the storefront was a large sign with ‘Toby on the Tasty’ written in fancy cursive letters.

“I thought you were joking when you told me the name of the place.”

“Fuck no!” He laughed. “Toby on the Tasty! It’s great!”

“Toby. As your friend I’m gonna tell you right now. Rebrand.”

“You’re no fun.”

We got out of the car and I slung my bag over my shoulder. Even though the shop was closed it still smelled of butter and sugar. It only reminded me of how hungry I was. Toby lead me up a flight of stairs and showed me to the upper floor.

“Here’s the office. I had it cleaned up before you got here.”

The area was accompanied by a pull out bed couch, mini fridge, a small television, and a coffee table. The moon was all that lit up the room before Toby flicked the lights on. I threw my bag onto the ground beside the couch.

“I know it’s not much but-”

“No dude it’s perfect! What do you even mean? You even got me a fucking pull out bed. Before I would just sleep on the couch with a half eaten bag of chips. Well  mean I had a bed, I was just too lazy to actually sleep on it. But this one is a bed and a couch so it’s literally perfect.”

“Are you sure? Does it look less office-y? Cause I can try to-”

“Toby.” I interrupt. “This is already way too much. Please don’t make me owe you more than I already do.”

“Oh my god dude,” He laughs “I’m trying to make it up to you.”

“For what?”

“For being one of my best friends. Now shut up and get comfortable. I’m gonna be next door. Text me if you need anything, okay?”

I sighed in defeat. I wasn’t really used to people taking care of me. I usually just tried to fend for myself.

“Alright. Goodnight Toby.”

“Night Smitty. See you in the morning.”

He left and closed the door behind him. I looked out my window to make sure Toby was back in his own home before I got comfy. I reach into my bag and retrieve my sketchbook, unfolding it from my hoodie. Still good as new. My stomach gurgled as I plopped onto the couch bed and flipped on the TV. I turned on the food network and tried sketching whatever was being made. It was always easier to get in the mindset of drawing food when watching it get prepared.

It was Michael Simon on whatever show happened to be on. He made a really nice looking burger. My drawing didn’t look quite as delicious as his probably was.Once I finished I reached into the sketchbook and pulled out a steaming hot replica of the meal and took a bite. I hadn’t eaten since I bought some snacks on the train. The burger was a good one, but it was definitely a messy one as well with all the juices dripping down my arm.

 

_Damb. I really should have drawn up some napkins first._

 


End file.
